


Artwork for Gelato in the Grove by merryghoul (V/vmarigoldabrams)

by hollymarchosias



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: kidficstory, Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarchosias/pseuds/hollymarchosias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two digital paintings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Gelato in the Grove by merryghoul (V/vmarigoldabrams)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gelato in the Grove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185671) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul). 



> For the story Gelato in the Grove.
> 
> The story's now linked to on AO3 with the "Inspired By" link.


End file.
